


Beating Some Sense Into You

by face_yourself (wayward_stranger)



Series: BTS Hogwarts AU [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts AU, NamJin playing wizarding chess in every scene they're in, One-Shot, Part of Series, Pining, Quidditch player Reader, Slow Burn, Taehyung's secret vendetta against jungkook, Underage Drinking, Yoongi x Hufflepuff!Reader, a lot of fighting, beater!reader, bts hogwarts au, chaser!jimin, fighting between friends, hoseok as the bestest friend, jimin as the bestest friend with alcohol, lovers to enemies kind of, rogue bludgers, slight angst, team captain!hoseok, wise man jungkook, yoongi x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_stranger/pseuds/face_yourself
Summary: And now, he’s saying that he doesn’t love you anymore.You’re dumbfounded, still stuck in that haze of good vibes you got since you woke up this morning and knew that you were going to see Yoongi again on the train to Hogwarts. You get this instead. And you feel yourself shattering into tiny pieces but at the same time you know that with a smirk and a joking laugh, Yoongi can put you back together again.But he doesn’t, and you remain broken. Because he has that kind of power now.That damn Min Yoongi, breaking your heart.…After five years of friendship and one year of being his girlfriend, Min Yoongi breaks up with you in the train on the way to Hogwarts. But something tells you he’s hiding something else. Or maybe it’s just you not wanting to face facts?





	Beating Some Sense Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot. Personally, I found this one hard to write because of Yoongi's character and the complicated situation but I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading!

_That damn Min Yoongi._

Considering the odds, it felt unlikely that you two would ever meet. He was a Slytherin in his second year while you were an incoming Hufflepuff. You spent most of your time swinging at Bludgers in the Quidditch field, he spent long hours playing the piano in the Room of Requirement. And Hogwarts was a big school, bigger than you ever imagined.

And yet, chance somehow brought you two together on your first day of class. You were wandering the hallways lost when a silver, swan Patronus swooped in and led you to your room. Min Yoongi tried to hide from you that day, but the sight of his dark, green robes and inky, black hair remained imprinted in your memory, saving it for the day when you would finally thank him.

That damn Min Yoongi. 

That damn Min Yoongi who somehow made his way from hallway greetings to Quidditch games, lunch meetings, and more. He was there when you needed help for your first midyear exams, during the first Christmas you stayed in Hogwarts, the first time you went to Hogsmeade, and all the birthdays, feast days, and mini-celebrations in-between. He was there when you lost the Quidditch championships and cried all night and when you learned that some of your closest friends betrayed you. In turn, you were there for him through his panic attacks, through his long nights of playing, and through the mental battles he waged with himself.

You were always there for him, and him for you. That damn Min Yoongi.

The one who somehow made you feel breathless and excited and complete throughout the day just by knowing you two would meet after classes in the courtyard. The one who didn’t hesitate to have a snowball fight in the morning even though it was a Saturday. The one who made you feel like scrolling through black-and-white stock photos of couples with love quotes calligraphed on them. The one who confessed that he would do almost anything for you because of how much he loved you. That damn Min Yoongi, who could make you forget your anger and the steal the words from your mouth with only a smirk.

The one who really, really, really, convinced you to believe in a ‘forever’ or ‘the one’ like how girls and guys do in sappy, trashy, novels.

And now, he’s saying that he doesn’t love you anymore.

You’re dumbfounded, still stuck in that haze of good vibes you got since you woke up this morning and knew that you were going to see Yoongi again on the train to Hogwarts. You get this instead. And you feel yourself shattering into tiny pieces but at the same time you know that with a smirk and a joking laugh, Yoongi can put you back together again.

But he doesn’t, and you remain broken. Because he has that kind of power now.

_That damn Min Yoongi, breaking your heart._

…

Yoongi was wrong to think that he could fully bring himself to see you like this. Before, he loved the fact that he could melt your heart just by saying the right words, no matter how few, during the right moments. Now, he knows that this power he has of some sort is a double-edged sword, because it could break you as well.

And now, he’s watching the full extent of it.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” you said, your voice barely louder than a whisper. “I-If you just told me you’re joking, even if it is a bad joke, I’ll forgive you. Just please, _please_ tell me you’re joking.” The sound of your voice makes Yoongi’s breath catch in his throat. He knows you’re about to cry and he knows he can erase all these negative feelings by doing what you’re begging him to do. But he can’t.

_“This girl can’t possible be any good for you. And if you’re not going to do anything about this relationship, then I_ will.”

Yoongi should have known he couldn’t possibly keep his relationship with you a secret from his parents for so long. It wasn’t like lying to them about joining his friends to watch the Quidditch World Championships in Bulgaria. Yoongi would allow his parents to lock him up for a week or two or three for that for all he cared, but if they knew about you, it wouldn’t just be him getting punished. Especially since you were Muggle-born.

And that’s why he had to do this right now. Telling you about it would only make you interfere with things and get even more hurt.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” you repeated, shaking your head. Yoongi could tell just how excited you had been earlier to see him. He could even tell that you dressed up extra nicely and even put on a bit of make-up this morning. Of course, Yoongi loved how you looked no matter what, but seeing you go out of your way to dress yourself up made him feel even softer.

He wanted so badly to say that it was all a joke. Telling the truth would make things hurt less, for the both of you. Yoongi just didn’t trust himself to be able to protect you.

“It’s not a joke,” he shakes his head. “I don’t think I love you any more.” Yoongi feels his own hands shaking and clenches them into fists. It wouldn’t surprise him if you suddenly started screaming at him or yelling ‘I hate you’, even if it was against your nature to. That would make things easier, if you hated him. But of course, you do neither of those things.

“Is something wrong?” you ask instead. “I-I know that you never do anything without proper reason and it’s probably me who’s been doing something wrong so please tell me. P-please tell me if I’m doing anything wrong.” You reach out to take his hand but quick as a flash, Yoongi slaps it away.

The sound is deafening and Yoongi turns away to shield himself from the look of hurt and disbelief on your face. ‘Such a pathetic loser,’ his mind echoes. Yoongi swallows, once, before saying “I’ve said what I’ve said. You’re just making this harder than it already is.” He doesn’t even have to lie.

And with that, he walks out of the train compartment, leaving you all alone.

It feels as if his entire world collapses.

…

For the most part, you are kind of glad that Yoongi left you alone in the train compartment.

The last words he said sounded so cold that it made you tear up almost instantly. You couldn’t even stand to see his face right now, or anything else. It didn’t take long before you had your knees curled up to your chest while you sobbed into your arms. Even now, you would accept Yoongi if it was still a joke. Sure, you’d beat him to a pulp for doing such a bad joke, but you would still accept him. From the looks of it though, it didn’t seem like he was coming back.

‘What did I do wrong?’ you thought as you continued to cry, searching through your mind for any mistake that you might have done that would cause Yoongi to break up with you. But that only made you sadder. Even in those moments when you thought he would break up with you, like when you accidentally skipped out on a date because of Quidditch practice, Yoongi didn’t. And if he didn’t like something that you did, he would tell you straight away.

“Y/n-noona?”

The sound of the train compartment door sliding open and Jimin’s voice startled you. You looked up with tears still running down your face to find Jimin and Hoseok standing in front of you.

“Hey, what happened? Is something wrong?” Hoseok asked, sliding into the seat next to you while Jimin took the one in front.

“Where’s Yoongi-hyung?” Jimin looked around. But one look at your face and a small shake of your head caused them to understand what had just happened.

“Was the fight that bad?” Hoseok asked, running a hand down your back soothingly. You felt your face scrunch up as you swallowed back a sob.

“H-he… broke up with me,” you hiccupped.

“N-no way…” Jimin breathed out in surprise. Even Hoseok had a look of disbelief on his face. “Hyung’s crazy about you. Did he say why?” You shook your head in response again.

“Oh Y/n…” Hoseok sighed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to let you cry on his chest. You accepted the invitation gladly. Besides Yoongi, your housemates Hoseok and Jimin were always there for you during troubled times.

“Why would hyung hurt you like this?” Jimin wondered out loud and gently stroked your hair.

“I don’t know if it’s something I did wrong,” you sniffed. “Maybe I screwed up.”

“Not even that would cause Yoong-hyung to break up with you,” Hoseok reasoned. “I know he loves you too much for that.”

“Do you think something happened to him?” Jimin asked. “I mean, this doesn’t sound like him.”

“I thought so too,” Hoseok agreed. You sniffed and wiped your eyes before facing your friends.

“Well, if he did, wouldn’t he tell me?” you asked. “He always told me about his problems. Maybe he lost his trust in me…”

“Stop thinking that it’s all your fault noona,” Jimin shook his head. You bit your lip and looked down.

“It still hurts,” you said softly, clutching at the sleeve of your shirt. You always thought that heartbreak wasn’t a real thing but now it felt as if you were running short of breath. “Like, really hurts.” You felt yourself replaying Yoongi’s words again in his head, therefore causing the sobs in your chest to come out again.

“I know…” Hoseok sighed and patted you on the back. “Just let it all out Y/n.”

“We’re here for you, you know?” Jimin added, sitting beside you on the seat and giving you one of his signature soft hugs. It did little to ease the pain you felt though. Because it was either that Yoongi broke up with you because of something you did, or because of something he didn’t trust you enough to tell you about.

“Do you want us to talk to him?” Jimin asked gently. Hoseok nodded in agreement. You looked up at the two of them and contemplated the suggestion for a minute. They weren’t just your best friends after all, they were also Yoongi’s. And you knew that they would do anything to help you two out.

But right now, you felt too drained to confront anything. Sighing, you shook your head.

“Thank you, really. Maybe sometime but not now,” you said. “I think it’s best if I don’t see him yet.”

“We understand,” Hoseok nodded, rubbing your shoulder.

“We could always ask Jungkook to beat him up,” Jimin suggested. “But like, lightly.” You looked at him and laughed slightly at the sudden appearance of Jimin’s sadistic side.

“Maybe save that for later.”

…

Yoongi was completely numb by the time he entered the compartment on the opposite side of the train car from yours. Inside, Namjoon and Seokjin were there playing Wizard Chess. Normally, Yoongi would have said or at least waved hello in greeting but now, he slumped down on his seat the instant he got in.

“What’s wrong?” Seokjin spoke up, looking up at Yoongi right before he moved his knight across the board.

“I didn’t even say anything,” Yoongi mumbled as he stared out the window, hoping that the distraction would somehow help him hide his turmoil of feelings inside.

“Exactly so,” Seokjin answered.

“And didn’t you plan to sit with Y/n on the way to Hogwarts?” Namjoon added. Yoongi felt himself wince at the sound of your name.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Seokjin pressed. Yoongi turned to look at his two friends who already abandoned their chess game once they sensed something was wrong with him. He could hide his feelings from you, most of the time, but man was it difficult to hide from Namjoon and Seokjin. Especially considering he’s known Seokjin all his life.

“…I broke up with her,” he finally said.

“What the fuck?” Seokjin stated without hesitation.

“I second the motion,” Namjoon raised his hand.

“I… I don’t want to talk about it,” Yoongi sighed and shook his head. But as usual, his friends ignored him and pushed further.

“Did she like… cheat on you or something?” Namjoon asked.

“Idiot,” Seokjin elbowed him harshly. “Y/n would never do that.”

“Can’t you two just drop it?” Yoongi snapped impatiently. The look on Seokjin’s face darkened.

“Your family found out about it, didn’t they?”

Yoongi bit his lip, feeling himself relive the harsh conversation he had with his father when he discovered the song he had wrote for you. Who knew the old, pureblood man knew how to turn on a CD player? He looked up at Seokjin and finally gave up trying to hide from his childhood best friend.

“Yeah…” he finally nodded.

“Shit…” Namjoon said. “So, you broke up with Y/n to keep her safe from them?”

“Pretty much,” Yoongi sighed. “I couldn’t tell her the real reason. She might end up really getting hurt if she chooses to get into the situation too much.”

“But… you still told Y/n you were breaking up with her,” Seokjin said. “She must have felt terrible about it.”

“She did.” Yoongi closed his eyes and found himself thinking about how he left you crying in the train compartment. Hopefully one of your friends came by to comfort you. Especially now since he couldn’t.

“The two of you don’t deserve to go through all of this,” Namjoon shook his head. “I can’t believe people are still close-minded about Muggle-borns.”

“We’ll help you find a way around it,” Seokjin said. “I mean, we’re in our seventh year! Only one more year of sticking around your parents.”

“That’s true,” Yoongi smiled a bit, but only a bit. “I am really trying to find a way out of this. I… I don’t think Y/n is the kind of person I want to lose in my life.” It was a miracle, after all, that a friendship between the two of you grew. That made your relationship practically a double miracle.

Yoongi’s fingers drifted from his lap into his pocket where he still kept the tape he was planning to give to you. Even though he used a laptop and sound mixing software to produce music, in his attic of course, away from his parents’ prying ears, there was still a specific kind of charm in mixtapes. Especially if Yoongi was planning to give it to someone. He was a sap at heart after all. Composing and finally recording the song Yoongi wrote for you himself made him a double sap.

But instead, he broke your heart, making him an award-winning asshole instead.

…

“Y/n… Y/n!”

The sound of Professor Sprout repeating your name finally snapped you out of a haze. You looked down and found that you poured way too much squid ink into the soil of the potted Saturnian Heather you were taking care of. The petals of the blossoms, which were supposed to be a light lavender, had turned into a dark purple.

“S-sorry Professor,” you stammered, putting away the pitcher of squid ink. Beside you, Hoseok glanced at you with a concerned expression on his face.

“Dear child, are you alright?” Professor Sprout asked, looking at you worriedly. You counted yourself lucky that the class you spaced out in today was hers. Professor Sprout never got mad at you, or anyone for that matter. “You seem quite… under the weather.”

“Just lacking a bit of sleep, Professor,” you smiled in reassurance. But nowadays, it was getting harder and harder to smile. Professor Sprout gave a small smile of concern before turning around to address another student.

“Here, you can neutralize the squid ink with this,” Hoseok said, passing you a small pail of extra Dragon Dung.

“Thanks…” you mumbled, taking the pail from him and half-heartedly sprinkling some inside your Saturnian Heather flowerpot.

“Hey,” Hoseok nudged you gently. “Want to sit this class out?” he asked.

“Nah, there’s only twenty minutes left,” you shook your head. “And besides, I’ve skipped too many classes already…” you added. Ever since Yoongi broke up with you, practically three weeks ago, you were miles away from your usual self. Not only did you feel so lonely, even with Hoseok and Jimin around constantly taking care of you, but you were stuck in this haze of worry over Yoongi. But as much as you wanted to ask him, it felt like he was trying to avoid you. And seeing him do that hurt. A lot.

“You don’t have to go to Quidditch practice later if you’re not so up to it,” Hoseok added.

“No way!” you protested.

“As team captain I—”

“Hey, I may be heartbroken but I’m still the team’s number one Beater,” you cut him off. Hoseok raised an eyebrow in surprise before cracking a smile.

“Right you are,” he said, patting your head.

“And besides, maybe hitting a few Bludgers might cheer me up a bit,” you added, smiling to yourself at the thought. Quidditch always managed to cheer you up. In addition, the first match of the season was Hufflepuff against Slytherin. The match was also moved earlier in the year, meaning your team was going to face Slytherin in a few days. Despite the short length of time the Hufflepuff team had to prepare, you trusted Hoseok to have a few tricks up his sleeve.

Right after Herbology class, you headed straight for your Common Room to put on your Quidditch robes. You always had about four extra spares, especially considering how much Hoseok murders the team with practice. Three of them were still getting laundered but you dug an arm inside the chest at the foot of your bed to pull out your last spare from underneath.

“Got it!” you smiled in triumph once your fingers found the soft, silk-like fabric of your Quidditch robe. You gripped it tightly, yanking it out of your trunk, along with a few other things.

Namely, all the mixtapes Yoongi gave you.

The smile on your face stayed static before slowly disappearing once your eyes landed on the cases and cases of mixtapes, each one with a playlist title and tracklist on the cover written in Yoongi’s handwriting. Even though you teased Min Yoongi for six years for being an ‘old school sap’ because of all the mixtapes he gave you, there was no doubt that you treasured every single one of them.

You reached out a hand and picked one of them up. The word ‘Confession’ was written on the side of the case. Yoongi always resorted to music whenever he couldn’t find the words to say how he felt. It was about a year old, a year of you listening to it over and over again.

Five years of friendship, one year of being in a relationship. Was it really just going to end here?

You shook your head, not wanting to think about it unless you were prepared to end up crying by yourself again. Carefully, you tucked all the mixtapes back into your trunk, grabbed your Quidditch robes, bat, and broom before heading out of the door. Maybe swinging at some Bludgers would clear your mind.

…

It was an exaggeration to say that Min Yoongi missed you terribly. Late at night he found himself holed up in the Room of Requirement. Not necessarily to play the piano, he actually didn’t have the strength to ever since he broke up with you, but just because he wanted to be by himself more than ever. When the loneliness became unbearable, he’d go talk to Seokjin or Namjoon, the only ones who really knew what was going on with him, or Jungkook around the Common Room. Despite the fact that he was still pretty young, Yoongi had to admit that he had this uncanny ability of knowing when something was wrong with him.

Right now, he was sitting on his bed in the empty dormitory area. Yoongi still had a free cut since he wasn’t taking Herbology class any more in his last year. In his hand was a picture of the two of you from a few months ago. It was taken after Hufflepuff won the Championship match against Gryffindor. You were carrying the trophy with an exhausted but fulfilled smile on your face. Yoongi stood beside you with an arm wrapped around your shoulders and a proud, gummy smile on his face.

He missed you terribly.

“Hyung! It’s lunchtime!” Yoongi heard Jungkook call as he climbed up the stairwell leading to the dormitory.

“I’m not hungry…” Yoongi replied, tucking the photograph away under his pillow. Jungkook emerged from the doorway and sighed when he saw his hyung.

“You look terrible,” he said bluntly, walking over and sitting down on the bed. It was true. The lack of sleep formed dark circles under Yoongi’s eyes and he was pretty sure his face looked thinner than usual because he wasn’t eating well.

“Thanks for the compliment,” he rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed.

“Still thinking about Y/n?” Jungkook asked, hovering over him. “I’ve been talking to Jimin. You know she’s just as wrecked about this as you are.”

Leave it to the maknae to be incredibly frank. If Yoongi didn’t feel so fucked up inside he would have laughed. “So, what are you implying?”

“For you two to talk it out?” Jungkook shrugged. “I’m Y/n-noona’s friend as much as I am yours’. I don’t like seeing either of you hurt…”

“It’s not that easy…” Yoongi sighed.

“I know,” Jungkook nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “But you know what is easy? Getting you to eat lunch at least.”

“I’m not hungry…” Yoongi muttered.

“Not an option,” Jungkook said. And with that, he hooked his hands under Yoongi’s arms and pulled him right off the bed.

“Hey! HEY! Let go of me!” Yoongi fought. But Jungkook’s muscles were way too strong.

“Time to eat lunch,” Jungkook sang as he continued to drag Yoongi out of the dormitory, only letting him go once he was sure that Yoongi was coming with him to the Great Hall.

“Ahh, you finally dragged him out,” Seokjin greeted once Jungkook dragged him over to the Slytherin table. Seokjin and Namjoon were already there eating and playing yet another Wizard Chess game.

“Hey,” Yoongi greeted and sat down beside Namjoon.

“Here, you need some protein,” his friend said, passing him a plate of grilled meat.

“I’ll have some,” Jungkook volunteered, clicking his chopsticks to get a piece before Seokjin pushed a plate of salad in front of him.

“You need less protein, you muscle rabbit,” Seokjin said. “Eat some vegetables this time.”

“Fine,” Jungkook pouted, doing as he was told. But judging by the way he eyed the plate of fried chicken next to him, he was still bound to get his share of protein.

Lunch with his friends did turn out quite okay, especially since Yoongi was able to finally get himself out of his room and eat a little. He could also tell his friends were working hard at cheering him up or distracting him somehow. Still, everything felt kind of different from when everyone was around eating together. Not only you, but Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung as well. But now, he could tell they were off taking caring of you instead. Yoongi found himself really missing his other friends.

After about twenty minutes, Yoongi decided to go back to his room and get ready for his next class. As much as he really didn’t feel like going, he knew that maybe it would distract him from thinking about other things. However, once he passed by the Quidditch field on the way, he couldn’t help but notice the Hufflepuff team in their bright yellow robes flying around the pit.

‘Right, they’ll be facing Slytherin soon,’ Yoongi remembered, leaning back against a wall to watch you guys. You were there too, swinging your bat at Bludgers like it was nobody’s business. Yoongi smiled as he watched you, you always were in your element whenever you played Quidditch.

Hoseok was busy drilling the Chasers at the other end of the court while the Beaters and the Seeker trained by themselves. You and your partner Beater seemed to be practicing by chasing after Bludgers and batting them at each other. But today, you seemed a bit… out of focus. The other Beater, Yoongi couldn’t remember if his name was Mike or Michel, managed to hit Bludgers that you were narrowly able to miss or bat back. Usually, you were the one doing that in practice. Now, you seemed to be distracted as you stared blankly ahead during some points.

“Y/n…” Yoongi found himself calling out loud when Mike/Michel hit the Bludger a bit to close to your head. You raised your bat a bit to block, but just barely. You didn’t seem notice, however, that Mike/Michel hit another Bludger right after, aimed at your broom. “Y/n!” he yelled even louder, running out on the Quidditch field to warn you. Yoongi saw you turn to him right as the Bludger hit the back side of your broom. Sending you spinning.

By now, everyone else in the Quidditch team came to watch. Yoongi watched in fear as you gripped your broom tightly while spiraling in the air. Finally, you managed to stop spiraling by leaning your body against one side long enough. Yoongi’s fear completely dissipated by the time he saw you and your fellow Beater fly down slowly to the ground.

…

“A-are you okay?” Mike asked once your feet hit the ground. “I-I should have been more careful. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” you smiled reassuringly despite the fact that your brain still fell a bit scrambled.

“Hey!” you suddenly turned around at the sound of Yoongi’s voice and saw him stalking over to you. There was an murderous expression on his face and before you knew it, he was yelling at Mike.

“You idiot! What are you trying to do, murder your teammate?!”

“N-no of course not,” Mike stammered.

“Yoongi, get off him. He said he’s sorry,” you scowled pushing Yoongi away.

“You clearly saw that she had just blocked one Bludger and yet you batted another one at her!” Yoongi continued.

“It’s p-part of practice,” Mike defended himself. “That’s how we always practice for a game.”

“You could have hurt m girlfriend!” Yoongi yelled, eyes widening once he realized what he just said. You felt your mouth hang open slightly. Yoongi turned to you, blinking in surprise at himself. “I… I meant…”

“Your ex-girlfriend?” you said coldly. You never heard your own voice sound like that. But all the sadness you had built up from before was replaced with rage. “That’s what you meant, right?”

“Y/n… I… I didn’t mean—”

“You didn’t mean to what?!” you snapped. Yoongi looked down, at least he had the decency to look sorry. By now, everyone in your team was approaching you and Yoongi, no doubt to watch the spectacle. You knew Hoseok and Jimin would be the ones to reach you first before everything blew up. But right now, you could care less.

“You know why Mike didn’t do anything wrong?” you hissed. “It’s because he _trusts_ me. He _trusts_ that I can dodge or bat a Bludger and that I won’t fall. Something you seem to have trouble doing.”

“Yoongi,” Hoseok said, appearing beside you. You couldn’t read the expression on his face or what he was thinking. But taking a wild guess, you figured Hoseok was hurt having to talk to his best friend like this. “I think it’s best if you go.”

“Hoseok…” Yoongi bit his lip.

“Why can’t you just trust me?!” you yelled at him. “Why can’t you just trust us? Tell us what’s wrong.”

Yoongi opened his mouth, paused, before closing it again. His fingers fidgeted, his nervous habit, but he didn’t say anything. Appalled, you shook your head and stepped back.

“Unless you really don’t love me…” you said softly.

“Hyung…” you heard Jimin speak up beside you. You looked up and saw tears forming in his eyes. This must be hurting him as much as it hurt you. Beside you, Hoseok stood stiffly. It was so strange that your best friend, who always found something to say, was at a loss for words. You could barely handle the feeling of Yoongi breaking up with you, but it was so hard to watch your friendships falling apart too.

“Fine… don’t talk,” you shook your head, turned around, and walked away.

…

“Hey Y/n, watch yourself,” Hoseok reminded you. Your last Quidditch practice before your match with Slytherin tomorrow had ended hours ago but you, Hoseok, and Jimin were still in the field. You were the one who elected to stay for a while and practice your swing, even though you didn’t exactly need it. Hoseok and Jimin decided to practice by throwing the Quaffle around but part of you knew that they were just around to make sure you didn’t overexert yourself. Right now, you were quite near your breaking point.

“Yeah…” you panted, dropping your bat on the ground and stretching your tired muscles. “Let’s head back already.”

“Good call,” Jimin grinned. The corner of your lip tugged up in a small smile as you picked up your bat and followed your friends out of the field.

“Hey, when we win tomorrow, you should treat all of us to barbecue for dinner,” Jimin suggested, elbowing Hoseok.

“Why am I the one treating?” Hoseok frowned.

“You’re the team captain, of course you’re treating,” you stated.

“Exactly,” Jimin winked at you.

“Treating all of you would finish of three months of my allowance,” Hoseok protested.

“Ooh I have an idea! Why don’t you dance for the owner of the barbecue restaurant. I’m sure the manager has a soft spot for you,” Jimin suggested.

“But by then I bet I’ll be so tired so all I’ll do is this,” Hoseok stopped walking and waved his arms sideways like an octopus.

“Isn’t that just an imitation of Seokjin-hyung?” you snorted and the three of you laughed. Ever since the incident at the Quidditch field, the three of you found yourselves simultaneously ignoring the elephant in the room. Even though you were laughing, it was undeniable that there was still this empty feeling inside.

“I’ll go ahead to dinner,” Hoseok spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just need to get some notes from Namjoon and all.”

“Right,” you nodded, knowing full well that Yoongi may or may not be with Namjoon at this time.

“See you later,” Jimin waved as Hoseok left the two of you alone.

“So, the match really is tomorrow, huh?” you said, trying hard not to let the silence fall between you two.

“We deserve a break,” Jimin sighed.

“Yeah, I feel like my arms are going to fall off,” you groaned, rubbing the muscles on your shoulder.

“Not just that kind of break,” Jimin looked up at you. “A break from all this… emotional stuff too.”

He meant Yoongi. But right now, it seemed as if just mentioning his name was taboo. And now that Jimin mentioned it, you realized that maybe you do need this emotional break.

“What do you suggest we do?” you asked. Jimin gave you one of his smiles that bordered on shy and sly.

“Want to get wasted?”

…

“Hey, eat something,” Jungkook said, tossing a wrapped sandwich at Yoongi who was lying down on his bed.

“Not hungry,” Yoongi mumbled, brushing the sandwich off his chest to lie down on his side. He felt one side of the mattress give way as Jungkook sat down.

“Jimin told me what happened.”

“Everyone knows what happened.” The entire Hufflepuff team was there after all.

“It’s still not too late to fix tings,” Jungkook spoke up. Yoongi turned to him.

“How is it not ‘too late?’” Yoongi snapped. “I broke up with Y/n. I hurt her because she thinks I don’t trust her and that I don’t love her either. And now, even Hoseok and Jimin are pulled into this mess!” Jungkook blinked at him in response and looked down.

“Sorry…” Yoongi reached out to touch his shoulder. “You don’t deserve to be yelled at.”

“I understand, hyung,” Jungkook smiled slightly. “What is the truth behind all of this? I know Seokjin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung know but, you never told me.”

Yoongi sucked in a breath. ‘I guess it is okay to tell Jungkook,’ he thought.

“My father found out about our relationship,” he sighed. “And he threatened to harm her and her family once he finds out who she is and with all the power that he is, it’s all going to be too easy for him. I need to protect Y/n and this is the only way I know how.”

“Can’t you run away?” Jungkook asked. “I know you never cared about him.”

“I did think about casting that _Obliviate_ charm but, where would I go?” Yoongi shrugged. “I still don’t quite know what to do with my life.”

“Well, erasing your father’s memory seems like a good place to start,” Jungkook pointed out.

“Yeah,” Yoongi laughed bitterly.

“I still mean it though,” Jungkook said softly. “I don’t think it’s too late for you two. Far from it actually.”

“How so?” Yoongi asked, sitting up on the bed. Jungkook sat down next to him and curled up his knees.

“You fell for her years ago, didn’t you?” Jungkook smirked at him. “Even I could tell and I was eleven years old at that time. And you waited for how long to tell her?”

“About five years,” Yoongi found himself smiling wistfully.

“Five years!” Jungkook exclaimed. “And Y/n knows that. That’s not something you forget easily. If you told her about everything, the issue with your father and everything, I’m sure she’ll understand. Maybe she’ll punch you for not telling you sooner, but she’ll understand.”

“But if she stays close to me, my father will find a way to hurt her,” Yoongi bit his lip.

“Y/n’s strong,” Jungkook insisted. “Even more so when she knows she has you watching her back. And if you think you friends are going to leave you guys to fend for yourself I’ll be really disappointed in you, hyung.” Yoongi chuckled.

“You know, you really are smart,” he said, ruffling Jungkook’s hair.

“Always have, always will be,” Jungkook smirked.

…

“Whoa, how did you get that in?” Your mouth hung open in surprise when you saw Jimin pull out a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey from his backpack.

“I caught our previous Hufflepuff prefect with it,” he grinned. “He’s not an alcoholic but he does like having a drink or two sometimes to de-stress. I didn’t tell on him so he left this with me once he graduated.”

“Damn Jimin,” you shook your head at him in awe.

“I guess we kind of need this now,” Jimin sighed, leaning back. The two of you had climbed your way to the roof from the observatory room, far from everyone else. You hugged your knees and watched as Jimin uncorked the bottle and passed it to you.

“To an non-stressful night,” he said.

“To a non-stressful night,” you repeated, taking a drink. They didn’t call the drink Firewhiskey for no reason. The liquor burned through your mouth and down your throat. It tasted bitter at first, but with a semi-sweet aftertaste, like burnt honey. It made you feel warmer on the inside despite the cool, wind on the rooftop.

“That hits the spot,” you sighed and passed the bottle to Jimin.

“You said it,” he grinned and drank as well. “We shouldn’t drink too much though, there’s still the game tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “You really think Hoseok will treat us to barbecue?”

“Not if he knows we’re drinking,” Jimin giggled. You laughed and took the bottle from him to take another drink.

“Remember when everyone else surprised us with a party?”

“You mean Taehyung’s so-called Post-Quidditch ‘Yacht Party’ but the ‘yacht’ was actually a giant red crocs shoe floating on the lake?” Jimin laughed.

“That one!” you grinned. “Geez, it’s hard to believe that was a year ago.”

“We threw Seokjin-hyung in the lake then.”

“And got into detention.”

“But busted out anyway,” Jimin completed. He sighed and drank some more Firewhiskey. “Those were good times.”

“Yoongi confessed to me that night,” you said quietly. “Right here on the rooftop.”

“You’re really going to talk about your ex here?” Jimin raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t we supposed to de-stress?”

“He still doesn’t feel like my ex,” you said, hugging your knees close to your chest. You closed your eyes for just a second, but in that second, you felt yourself being transported back to that night. It was as cold as it was now on the rooftop and the warmth you felt then wasn’t from alcohol but from having Yoongi sitting close next to you, shoulders pressed against shoulders. It didn’t take much for you to remember the first feeling of his lips on yours, or the slight crack in his voice when he said ‘I love you.’

Before you knew it, tears started falling from your eyes.

“Let it all out, Y/n,” Jimin sighed, wrapping an arm around your shoulder while you buried your face in the long sleeves of your sweater. “We still have some time in our schedule tonight for some crying.”

“Pass me the Firewhiskey again?” you sniffed and reached your hand out. Jimin nodded and passed you to the bottle after taking a drink himself. The burn in your mouth and throat didn’t hurt so much and the Firewhiskey tasted a bit sweeter this time. But not even that was going to make you forget about Min Yoongi.

…

Yoongi didn’t quite plan for him to end up on the rooftop on a Thursday night, but here he was. Or, almost, that is.

After talking to Jungkook, and being force-fed a sandwich, Yoongi found himself wandering through the Hogwarts hallways, not quite planning where he was headed. And before he knew it, he was walking up the stairs leading to the Astronomy tower and the rooftop that held so many memories. ‘The universe really loves torturing me, doesn’t it?’ he thought leaning against the window frame when he heard two all-too familiar voices on the rooftop below.

“Noona! That’s enough! You’ve had way too much to drink.”

“Come oooon Jimiin. I only drank a bit.”

“Clearly that’s way too much. Geez, who knew you were such a lightweight?”

“You’re a lightweight!”

‘Jimin and Y/n?’ Yoongi frowned. He leaned down farther over the balcony where he was at and spotted Y/n and Jimin sitting on the rooftop just below. Jimin appeared to be holding a bottle up in the air while you were swatting at the air to reach it. Judging by the slight slur of your voice and your shaky balance, you were drunk.

‘What’s Jimin doing getting her drunk?’ Yoongi frowned. Of course, he knew Jimin would never make a move on Y/n. But proposing a drinking night was just plain stupid.

“You were just drinking and crying about Yoongi-hyung a minute ago,” Jimin groaned, holding you away at arm’s length once you tried to make a grab again for the bottle. “What the hell happened?”

‘She was crying about me?’ Yoongi blinked in surprise.

“Min Yoongi!” you practically screeched. “I hate you Min Yoongi!” Yoongi practically felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at how hostile you sounded.

“I know I know I know!!” Jimin hurriedly covered your mouth. “Now shut up or someone’s going to hear us.” You pulled away from Jimin and sat down again.

“I didn’t mean that.” Yoongi could practically hear your voice shaking as you spoke. “I still love him.”

He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as soon as he heard those words. Even after all of the hurt he caused you, you still loved him. ‘Could I still make things right?’ Yoongi thought, feeling his hands grip the railing of the balcony tightly.

“Come on Y/n. Let’s get back to the room,” Jimin sighed, tucking away the bottle he was holding earlier and holding out a hand to help you stand up. “It’s late so there shouldn’t be that many people around.”

“Fiiine,” you stood up shakily before completely passing out.

“Aish, you’re so much trouble,” Jimin groaned, lifting you up in his arms. Yoongi leaned down farther over the railing of the balcony until he was right on top of you two.

“Need some help?”

Jimin almost dropped you in surprise at the sound of Yoongi’s voice. “H-hyung?” he squeaked.

”Up here,” Yoongi said. Jimin looked up and Yoongi waved in greeting before jumping over the railing and landing right next to the two of them. It took about five years for him to fully master that.

“How long were you there?” Jimin gazed at him in surprise.

“Long enough,” Yoongi shrugged. He held out his hands, gesturing to take Y/n from him. Jimin hesitated for a bit before handing her over. Y/n was completely passed out with her mouth partially hanging open. She was warm too and Yoongi felt himself smiling slightly at the feeling of his arms around you again.

“Let’s head back to the Common Room,” Jimin said simply, walking ahead to pass through a nearby window. Thankfully, there were less students roaming around the castle at this time. And those who passed by didn’t seem to notice anything suspicious. After a few minutes, Yoongi and Jimin were standing in front of the Hufflepuff Common Room.

“I didn’t mean to get her drunk, by the way,” Jimin finally spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. “She got drunk after a few sips. Sorry about that, I should have watched over her more carefully.”

“I know,” Yoongi nodded. “You’ve been there for her more than I have these past few weeks, so it’s alright.”

“You know, she’s really hurting over you,” Jimin said, raising his voice this time. He never did this, unless he was really upset. ‘He must be bothered by this too,’ Yoongi thought.

“I know that too,” Yoongi said, looking down at your sleeping peaceful face. “But I know I have to explain things to her, and I will. I’m sure that that’s what I have to do now.”

“You better explain things to me too, and Hoseok,” Jimin added. “We’re all worried about you two.”

“I’m sorry about all of this,” Yoongi bit his lip. Suddenly, he felt you stir as you yawned and woke up.

“Shit…” Jimin cursed under his breath as you craned your neck to look up at the person carrying you. Yoongi felt himself tense slightly, remembering how hostile you sounded when you yelled ‘I hate you Min Yoongi!’ earlier.

“H-hi..?” he stammered.

“Jimin… what happened to your muscles?” you frowned, poking at Yoongi’s arm. Jimin and Yoongi exchanged glances and the younger Hufflepuff burst out laughing.

“I think that’s the universe’s way of saying you should work out, hyung,” Jimin teased.

“Shut up,” Yoongi flushed.

“Wait a second… this is Taehyung!” you gasped in surprise. Judging by your half-lidded eyes and very flushed cheeks, you were still very much drunk. Suddenly, the look of surprise on your face was replaced with rage. You clenched your fist and punched Yoongi right on the shoulder.

“Ow… Fuck!” Yoongi cursed. You pushed yourself away from him and dropped down on the floor in a clumsy fighter’s stance.

“You still owe me twenty Galleons!” you yelled. Then, your eyes closed as you passed out again. Yoongi used his uninjured arm to catch you before you fell.

“Geez, why does it hurt so fucking much?” he hissed as he rubbed his injured shoulder.

“She’s our best Beater, what did you expect?” Jimin said as he picked up Y/n again.

“Make sure she doesn’t punch anyone else, okay?”

“Make sure you explain yourself to her too,” Jimin added. “See you tomorrow, hyung.”

“See you,” Yoongi nodded. He might have just been hearing things or something, but you mumbled something along the lines of ‘See you, Yoongi’ before Jimin entered the Hufflepuff Common Room.

…

“God, I’m never going to drink Firewhiskey again,” you groaned, rubbing a hand across your forehead in an attempt massage the headache away.

“Shut up, Hoseok-hyung’s going to hear you,” Jimin nudged you. The Hufflepuff team was assembled at the bottom of the Quidditch field, ready to take off as soon as the game started. “Here,” Jimin passed you an aspirin. You took it gratefully, popping it into your mouth, and breathed out a sigh of relief as your headache slowly cleared away. You couldn’t afford to be distracted by anything else now a few minutes before the game started.

“Hey, what do you remember from last night?” Jimin asked. You frowned.

“I remember saying a bunch of stuff while I was drunk on the rooftop and then passing out,” you explained. The rest of the night was all fuzzy.

“Anything else you remember?” Jimin raised an eyebrow.

“Why? Don’t tell me I did something crazy,” you said worriedly.

“No, not really,” Jimin shook his head. “But man, you really are a lightweight.”

“Shut up, Park Jimin.”

“Alright, time for the first Quidditch match of the year,” the sound of the Quidditch announcer, Kim Taehyung’s voice boomed through the stadium. “Hufflepuff against Slytherin!” The crowd cheered. You, the rest of your team, and Slytherin mounted your brooms and kicked off in the air. The Hufflepuff team flew by where the rest of your housemates were seated, causing more cheers from the Hufflepuffs, before finally stopping at your end of the court.

“Both teams seem to be in great condition,” Taehyung continued commentating. “Will Slytherin win the game early with our Golden Seeker Jeon Jungkook catching the Snitch? Or will Captain Hoseok’s leadership and strategy win enough points for Hufflepuff? Since Jungkook wouldn’t share his chocolate milk with me this morning, I’ll be rooting for Hufflepuff.”

“Kim Taehyung!” Headmistress McGonagall’s scolded him. You sighed and shook your head at the younger boy’s antics.

“Sorry Headmistress,” Taehyung apologized. “I mean both teams are evenly matched, may the best team win. I still hate you Jungkook.”

“Kim Taehyung!”

“Sorry Headmistress.”

The game begins when Madame Hooch tosses the Quaffle in the air and blows on her whistle. You immediately dart off, chasing after a Bludger to your left. You don’t even have to turn around to know that Jimin has caught the Quaffle first.

“Aaaaand we’re off!” Taehyung cheers. “Hufflepuff Chaser Park Jimin is immediately in hold of the Quaffle and headed straight for the goalposts. He may be single ladies but I bet my entire collection of feathers that he only has eyes for Jungkook.”

“Kim Taehyung!” This time, it’s Seokjin-hyung yelling at him. You chuckle as you grip your bat, flying closer and closer to a Bludger. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot one of the Slytherin Chasers flying after Jimin. You speed your broom up to outpace the Bludger before swinging your bat and hitting the Bludger directly at the Chaser. The sound is glorious, and you feel a rush of adrenaline once the Bludger connects with its target.

Then, out of the corner of your eye, you spot Min Yoongi sitting in the stands. It feels as if time slows down and you can feel his eyes on you and you only. You expect to feel a stab of hatred while looking at him but you don’t. He smiles and waves a little before Taehyung’s voice catapults you back into the game.

“Whoa! Tell me you guys saw that! Tell me you saw that awesome hit from our Hufflepuff Beater, Y/n L/n!” The crowd cheers and you feel yourself smile a bit before chasing after another Bludger. “Man, her biceps sure look scary,” Taehyung adds.

Jimin and your other Chasers managed to get more shots in while you and Mike do as much as you can to throw off the Slytherin Chasers, and prevent Jungkook from catching the Snitch too early in the game. Of course, Jungkook’s dodging skills are as formidable as ever.

“And another awesome bat by Y/n!” Taehyung cheers once you hit a Bludger at one of the Slytherin Chasers who was headed right for your goalposts with the Quaffle. They drop the ball only to be caught right after by Jimin again.

“Good work!” Hoseok yells at you. You grin and flash a thumbs-up before eyeing another Bludger. You chase it down on your broom when you notice something strange in its movements. Usually, Bludgers moved erratically in the air, darting to the sides as well as forwards and backwards. This one, however, seemed to have a fairly straight pattern. And… a target.

‘It’s enchanted!’ you thought frantically, tucking your Beater bat under arm and gripping tightly on the broom handle with two hands as you sped up. The Bludger dipped down, heading straight at the crowd of people sitting on the bleachers. Combined with the force of gravity, it was gaining speed even faster.

“Look out!” you screamed at the crowd below you. Your bat fell off to the side as you continued your high-speed chase. As you closed in on the Bludger even further, you finally managed to pinpoint its target.

That damn Min Yoongi.

“NO!” you yelled. Hearing the noise, Min Yoongi looked up just in time to see the Bludger heading straight for him. You urged your broom even closer before jumping off it, wrapping your arms around the Bludger and trying to change its pathway at least a foot to the side before plummeting down onto one of the seats.

Your vision went dark, but in the distance, you could hear Yoongi yelling your name.

…

“She’s going to be fine,” Madame Pomfrey reassured Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin, for what seemed like the umpteenth time. “No broken bones or anything, thank God. The blow on her head was pretty serious but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Will she wake up soon?” Yoongi asked.

“She should,” Madame Pomfrey nodded. “Or she may remain unconscious until tomorrow.”

“Can we see her?” Hoseok asked. Jimin and Yoongi nodded in unison. Madame Pomfrey looked over all of them before sighing and giving in.

“Alright, but only you three.”

“We’ll be quiet,” Jimin reassured her. Yoongi practically ran to the hospital bed where he saw you lying down. There were a few bruises on the sides of your arms from where you hit the bench while clutching the Bludger and there was a bandage wrapped around your head as well. But other than that, you still looked okay. That didn’t stop Yoongi from gripping the bedside railings tightly with rage when he thought about the person who must have enchanted the Bludger.

“Does anyone know who he is?” he asked out loud. “The one who controlled that Bludger?”

“Taehyung and Jungkook are still looking into it,” Hoseok answered, gripping his shoulder.

“It must have been on the Slytherin team,” Yoongi gritted his teeth. “I’ll hex all of them myself if I have to.”

“It’s better if you’re here for Y/n,” Jimin spoke up. “Madame Pomfrey said she could be waking up soon.”

“You’re right,” Yoongi nodded, sucking in a breath to calm himself down a bit. Suddenly, he saw you stir in your sleep before blinking your eyes open.

“Y/n!” Jimin exclaimed, rushing over to your side. You groaned and reached for the bandage on your head.

“What happened? Did we win?” you asked, blinking at the three of them.

“Geez, worry about yourself for once,” Hoseok chuckled. “But the match was canceled. Someone tampered with the Bludger and they’re still finding out who did it.”

“They were targeting Yoongi and—” you paused once your eyes landed on him. Yoongi felt himself swallow as he took a step closer to you.

“Y/n, I—”

“Are you hurt?” you asked, cutting him off completely. Yoongi felt tears well up behind his eyes at hearing your concern for him.

“Like Hoseok said, worry about yourself for once,” he choked out.

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Hoseok said. Jimin nodded and the two of them left the clinic. Yoongi grabbed a nearby stool and dragged it to close to you before sitting down.

“M-madame Pomfrey said your head was injured the most when you fell,” he stammered, still unsure of what to actually say to you. “But she fixed it up quickly. No broken bones or anything.” You studied him for a good while before leaning your head back against the pillow.

“I guess I still care about you more than I should…” you said softly.

“And I should have trusted you more than I did,” Yoongi added, glancing up at you. “I know it isn’t my place to ask, after everything I’ve done to you, but will you give me another chance?”

You bit your lip, contemplating what Yoongi just said. And right when he thought you were going to say no, you gave a simple nod of your head. He breathed out a sigh of relief and continued.

“My father found out about us,” Yoongi finally said. “Of course, he was furious, because of your House and bloodline, and he threatened to hurt you and your family if I didn’t stop seeing you. And with all the power and influence he has, I don’t doubt doing that was going to be difficult for him. He’s even fucking friends with the parents of other Slytherins. So, I had to protect you.”

“By breaking up with me…” you finished.

“It was hard,” Yoongi confessed. “I lost sleep over it. But seeing you hurt because of all this, that was the hardest thing I’ve had to face. I thought that concealing this from you would keep you safe but it ended up hurting you instead. And you’re right, it was wrong for me not to trust you.”

“How did your father find out about us?” you asked.

“That was mostly my fault,” Yoongi said somewhat sheepishly. “But he found this.” He pulled out a mixtape and handed it over to you.

“’One Year,’” you read the title out loud.

“It was supposed to be for our anniversary,” Yoongi swallowed. “The first track was this recorded message for you and my father must have found a way to play it while it was still in the tape recorder and—” Suddenly, you sat up and wrapped your arms around him.

“God, you are such a sap,” you chuckled.

“Y-you’re not mad?” Yoongi stammered, finding that he didn’t quite know what to do with his hands before finally wrapping them around your waist. ‘Yeah, this feels right,’ he thought, pulling you even closer to him.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still really mad at you,” you shook your head but clutched him even tighter. “I can’t believe it took you this long to say it.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Yoongi mumbled. “I’m sorry it all had to come down to this.”

“Young man you have a lot to make up for,” you pulled away from him and grinned cheekily. For the first time in weeks, Yoongi felt butterflies in stomach rather than bowling balls. “You can start with wearing Taehyung’s bling-bling crocs.”

“God, not the bling-bling crocs,” Yoongi groaned as he imagined the red crocs and chains monstrosity that Taehyung created last year. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at you.

“You’ll have to wear it for a month,” you added. “No exceptions.”

“Fine,” Yoongi sighed. You grinned again before frowning slightly in worry.

“What about your father?” you asked.

“We’ll figure something out,” Yoongi took your hand in his. “I know we will.”

Suddenly, the two of you were interrupted when Jungkook and Taehyung, came running into the clinic.

“Yoongi-hyung!” Jungkook yelled, slowing down to a stop right in front of Y/n’s bed. “You can stay in my house during Christmas break!”

“Um…” you gazed at the two of them. “Is there something I should know about?”

“If you don’t have a place to go to,” Taehyung added. “You can stay in my house too during the summer. Grandma welcomes pretty much anyone to stay.”

“You’re… volunteering your houses for me to stay in?” Yoongi said slowly. Taehyung and Jungkook nodded.

“Aw, he’s going to cry now,” you smiled and patted Yoongi on the back.

“Sh-shut up,” Yoongi stammered, trying very hard not to cry at his maknae’s gestures. “But thank you guys, really.”

“Don’t forget the rest of your friends too,” Taehyung added. “I think Namjoon volunteered to share his closet with you. So did Jimin, mostly because you’re the same size.”

“We’ve all got your back, Min Yoongi,” you held his hand and grinned up at him.

“I know you do,” Yoongi nodded, squeezing your hand.

“Also, if you break up with me again, you’re dead you damn Min Yoongi.” Yoongi laughed and kissed you on the forehead. He didn’t care if Taehyung and Jungkook were watching. They could video the thing for all he cared.

“Who says I will?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr [@btshogwartsauheadcanons](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/btshogwartsauheadcanons) for more BTS Hogwarts AU goodness!


End file.
